Three Cherry Blossoms In a White Sky
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: Kagome's come back from her era, and all looks well...until Kikyo, the dead priestess, makes an appearance and steals Inuyasha's heart! (not literally) Her friends are out of action, so who will Kagome turn to for support! Here's a tip: look at the title! The story is better than the summary, I promise!
1. Return

Kagome could feel it. The Bone Eater's Well was resonating. Was it...could it be...working again?

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her mother asked in concern.

"Mom..." Kagome could barely speak. "I have to go..."

Her mother was silent for a moment, then smiled. "I understand, Kagome. Remember...I love you."

On impulse, Kagome raced forward and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Mom...I love you so much! Bye..."

"Bye, dear..." Mrs. Higurashi clasped her daughter's hand. "Say hello to Inuyasha for me, would you?"

Kagome smiled through her tears. "Okay, I will."

She gently released herself from her mother's hug and walked to the edge of the well. She looked back one last time and took a deep breath.

She jumped in.

* * *

Kagome was amazed that the well worked. It hadn't for so long...three years, in fact. She relished the feeling of traveling through time again. Probably for the last time.

She stepped through on the other side, taking in the sunny sky. She had thought that she would never see this sky again. And then there was a voice. A cold, calculating sound. One she knew well.

"Why did you just climb out of that well, companion of Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned around slowly. Uh-oh. She had come to consider Sesshomaru as a big brother. After all, weren't Inuyasha and Kagome getting married?

The great demon stood stoically behind her, golden gaze imperial. She opened her mouth to reply, but then she felt...something. She turned around. Inuyasha was hurrying toward her. A warmth spread throughout Kagome. "Oh, Inuyasha..."

They ran to each other as if in slow motion. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's robe. Tears threatened to spill over her eyelashes. She was back. It was going to be all right.

* * *

"So that's why Sesshomaru was at the Bone-Eater's Well? To visit Rin?"

"Yes, Kagome," answered Miroku. Kagome had to admit that she was glad to see the lecherous monk.

Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome protectively. They were in Kaede's hut, sipping broth.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up. His dog ears were pricked, his eyes distant, his nose twitching. "It can't be..." the half-demon muttered, and hurried out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, and stood up, wanting to follow him.

"Let him go, Kagome," said Kaede. "He is on edge, but he will come back to ye."

Kagome nodded and sat back down. But her mind couldn't focus around her surroundings. Why was it that Inuyasha had left the hut? His expression...it was almost like...no, it couldn't be.

But Kagome could have sworn that Inuyasha was acting like he had sensed Kikyo.

* * *

**Okay, that's one chapter done! I'm going to start slow, but I'll keep building. When Sesshomaru appeared, I bet you guys thought that he was gonna whisk Kagome off to his castle to make love, eh? Sorry to disappoint ya! But if you like it, please review, follow, and favoritize. If you don't, could you take a look at my other Inu fanfics? Kagome's Peril and Just Another Stranger are the others. Anyhow, humor a teen and give me some feedback!**


	2. Whoa, Kikyo!

Inuyasha hurried among the trees, his silver hair flying behind him. The scent was getting stronger. He leapt over roots and rocks easily. Nothing could stand between him and whatever was waiting for him. He rushed forward, raced around a bend...and there she was.

Kikyo.

"How...?" stammered Inuyasha. "I remember you dying after Naraku poisoned you with his miasma!"

The undead priestess was facing a tree, hand poised in a prayer, but she turned around. Her hair was as beautiful as ever, so black that it had purple glints.

Inuyasha waited to see those chocolate irises again, those eyes that had haunted his dreaming and waking worlds alike.

But it wasn't to be.

Kikyo's eyes were a deep cherry red.

* * *

**Ohmigosh, what is going on with Kikyo? And a reminder, Just Another Stranger and Kagome's Peril are other excellent Inu Fanfics, if I do say so myself! Different plots. They have more chapters. So follow/favorite this story, please, and you can slap down a review on the way out!**


	3. Explanation

Kagome closed her eyes on her mat, but she couldn't sleep. Where was Inuyasha? She turned over and sighed. She would have to wait till morning. But there was an urge inside her soul that told her to go look for him. If who he had been looking for was _her..._

Kagome didn't want to think about it. She quietly got up, grabbed her bow, and headed outside, brushing the woven covering that served as a door aside.

* * *

"What's happened to you, Kikyo?" stammered Inuyasha. "And I can sense a half-demon aura pulsing from you..."

The twice-dead priestess raised her scarlet eyes to Inuyasha's golden ones. "When Kagome destroyed the Jewel, its body and power was destroyed, but not its heart. It fled into the soul of a dead one that it felt familiar with...me. But it was tainted very badly, and as I was already dead, I couldn't resist it enough, and I was reborn as a half-demon."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, light amber eyes boring into irises as deep red as ripe cherries. "You've changed, Kikyo," he said softly. "But I've missed you so much."

Kikyo gave him a rare smile. "I've missed you too," she said softly.

And drew the half-demon into a long, lingering kiss.

* * *

**Crappy explanation, I know! *so shame on me no-ow* Sorry, I'm a Taylor Swift fan... XD So review please! In every single episode where Inuyasha kisses Kikyo or meets her, Kagome is ALWAYS behind a tree, watching! I mean, sheesh! Oh well. Review! Review! Review!**

**Did I mention to review?**


	4. Typical Love Triangle

Kagome slipped among the trees, dreading the moment when she would see Inuyasha. If it really was her, how would Inuyasha react? Who would he choose? Had Kagome left her own time forever for nothing?

She walked out from behind a tree, and froze. Nothing could have prepared her for this sight.

_No, Inuyasha..._

Kagome stared at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. A lump grew in her throat, and tears blurred her vision. But something wasn't right. The tips of Kikyo's ears were..._pointed?!_

Kagome couldn't believe it. The aura radiating off of Kikyo was that of a half-demon! But how? And wasn't she supposed to be _dead?!_

She was sad when Kikyo had died for the second time, but sheesh, would she just let it go and rest peacefully in Heaven or wherever she had went? Why did she have to come back and torment Kagome? At first, she was tempted to walk in on their little 'reunion,' but that would be just cruel to Inuyasha.

No.

She would return to Kaede's hut, pretend it had never happened. Kagome would ask Inuyasha what had happened, and see if he told her the truth.

* * *

**Wow, first time Kagome hasn't just stood there thinking _Oh, Inuyasha, how could you? Blah blah blah_...If I were her, in those anime series I would just say _Sit, boy!_ and shoot Kikyo or something. I dunno. Anything _but_ acting like a jelly-legged wussy! Please review, follow, and fave! X3!**


	5. Disappointment

Kagome curled up on the mattress and closed her eyes. When would Inuyasha come back? _Would_ he come back? That was the last thought that echoed through her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to sunshine that pierced through the door of Kaede's hut. It was comfortably warm, and Kagome reveled in her new life and all the possibilities. And then it all came back. Inuyasha running off to be with Kikyo! And Kikyo a halff-demon?

Kagome sat up and looked around. Had Inuyasha come back? Oh yes, there he was. Sitting in the corner in classic Inuyasha pose, the Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder. He appeared to be asleep, but she knew better. He could snap awake in less than a second if there was danger.

She yawned loudly, just to prove the point, and Inuyasha jumped, his golden eyes bolting wide open.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Kagome pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

Guilt rolled off him in waves; even Kagome could sense them.

"Um, yeah," muttered Inuyasha. "It was great."

So he wasn't going to tell her. He was going to deny it.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, what should Kagome do now? Confront him or just keep quiet and hope Kikyo's out of her life for good? Review me! It only takes like 5 seconds to say 'great' and post it, y'know!**


	6. Sit, Boy!

"So what did you smell last night that made you hurry off? On the day of my return of all times!"

Inuyasha shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It was nothing. I thought I recognized the scent of someone we fought, but it wasn't it."

_That's partly true...we did fight Kikyo once, when she used to be a total b***h. But why can't you tell me the truth, Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought angrily.

"Really? Who?" she asked cheerfully, keeping her face blank.

Inuyasha scowled. "It doesn't matter, okay?"

"Inuyasha..."

He saw her face and his face immediately turned anxious. "Oh, c'mon! It doesn't matter because the one we fought is dead, alright?"

"Alright." Kagome got up stiffly. "Whatever."

Inuyasha watched her with golden eyes. "Kagome..."

"Quit it! I get the message!"

"Kagome! What are you angry at me for?"

She narrowed her eyes in fury.

_"Sit, boy!"_

* * *

**Inuyasha, you liar...I'm kinda worried I made him out to be too smart there, thinking of that half-lie. Isn't he normally too stupid to come up with that stuff? XD LMAO So review and maybe tell your peeps about this fanfic! If you think it's good enough...I hope!**


	7. Relent

There was a frigid silence between the two of them. Shippo noticed and made biting comments about it until Inuyasha cracked him a really nice one. That gave Kagome an excuse to drop him another Sit. She was secretly glad, though, that he had made Shippo shut up. Personally, he was starting to get on her nerves.

She glared down at Inuyasha and marched away crisply. Until he told her the truth about Kikyo, the ice between them would remain. Inuyasha was such a jerk.

* * *

Kagome hadn't really thought about her future when she leapt through the well. Now she regretted it secretly. She hadn't thought that Kikyo might be up and walking about. Kagome had seen her die (kissing Inuyasha, but that _wasn't_ important). Kagome had felt really, really bad when she had kicked the bucket. About 99.999% of her was guilty, and that 0.001% left was secretly capering about jubilantly in her mind.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, got any more of that ninja food?" asked Shippo eagerly.

She smiled at the little fox demon. "Of course. Here, let me get you some." He walked over to her bag, pulling out a bar of milk chocolate with toffee chips. "Just a bit, though, Shippo. It'll ruin your teeth if you eat too much."

Shippo broke off a square and popped it in his mouth happily. "You're the best, Kagome."

She noticed Inuyasha watching from the corner stealthily- or at least his standard of stealthy. He was leaning against the wall, one eye open. He closed it hastily as Kagome turned. She smothered a laugh. Her anger was fading, leaving a dull ache of sorrow. It was really hard to stay mad at those dog ears.

"C'mon Inuyasha, you want some?" She gestured to a bag of potato chips. Sour cream and onion. His favorite.

"Feh."

He opened his eyes and sprang forward.

* * *

**What ticks me off so much is how Kagome never stays mad at him in the anime. Next chappy will be Fluffy-Wuffy's first appearance! Review, if you please!**


	8. Secret Meeting

**Don't worry, no one's stolen my story or anything. I just changed my pen name to Stardust Miko! I think it's pretty, and since I'm such a huge Inuyasha fan, I kinda wanna fit the description too... :)**

* * *

Kagome was leaning against the well, secretly wishing that it would work again so that she could say a proper goodbye to Sota and her grandfather, as she'd only gotten the chance to say bye to her mom. She didn't want to go back home, not really...

She sighed. Kagome had thought that Inuyasha would propose to her or something. Something official. He had made it pretty clear that he loved her, but Kagome would feel much better if it was done the futuristic way. Maybe...hmm...maybe she'd get Inuyasha some flowers or something! A gift! Boys didn't like flowers much, so Kagome would give him a carving or something.

Perfect!

* * *

Sesshomaru soared through the sky, his white mokomoko trailing behind him. He was carrying new gifts for Rin in his kimono.

* * *

Inuyasha glanced around nervously as he ran through the forest. Kikyo had left him a message, telling him to meet her at a certain spot. Would she be there? He broke into a clearing, and leaning against a tree was Kikyo.

He was, as usual, unnerved by her cherry eyes and pointed ears. But her voice was the same, and so were her lips.

"Inuyasha," called Kikyo. "Come closer."

He obliged, bounding forward. "What, Kikyo?"

She gazed deep into his eyes, scarlet meeting golden. "Now that I am a half-demon, Inuyasha...We will age together." She fell silent as she waited for him to understand.

And understand he did.

"You mean..." he whispered. "We can be together?"

* * *

**Inuyasha, how dare you! And after Kagome gave you SOUR CREAM AND ONION CHIPS TOO! Unbelievable! LOL XD Pop me a review, and I'll update that much sooner! Ooh, and anybody here like drabbles? Well, Blazing Sunrise is a series of drabbles featuring Kagome and Inuyasha! Don't worry, Fluffy-Wuffy will be there too!**

**-Stardust Miko!**


	9. Marriage

Kagome turned in surprise when she glimpsed a red blur running through the woods out of the corner of her eye. What was Inuyasha doing out here?

She decided to see where he was going, what he was doing, and why.

* * *

Kikyo smiled in that intoxicating way of hers, and Inuyasha's head clouded.

"I'll age the same as you, Inuyasha," murmured the half-demon. "We can be happy together..."

Inuyasha stared at her pointed ears, breathed in her scent. "Yeah," he agreed, and leaned in for a sweet kiss. When they parted, their eyes met for several long seconds.

"Kikyo...will you marry me?"

She smiled, showing her pointed fangs. "Yes, I will marry you, Inuyasha."

Their lips crashed together again.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Well, maybe she could, just a little. Inuyasha had always favored Kikyo over her.

But something didn't seem right about this. Kikyo had purification powers. And if that was so...how could she have demonic blood? And Kikyo had definitely died. This wasn't the real priestess, Kagome was sure of it.

Kagome sensed a trap for Inuyasha.

* * *

**Would you please grow a brain, Inuyasha? Priestesses can't have demonic blood! I just realized this a few days ago, lying in bed, and I was like 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. How I gonna fix 'zat?' Man, I'm such an idiot...but Inuyasha's worse, I swear! **

**Now, I'm gonna use my hypnotism powers. You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy. Now move your mouse to the review box. Click it and type in some nice words, and click 'Post.' Now wake up. You will have no memories of what happened.**

**XD LOL**


	10. Dark Thoughts

Kagome sat and stewed in Kaede's hut, the soup pot of her mind only hot at first, then bubbly, then boiling over the edges. The longer Inuyasha took to get back, the worse it would be. Kagome mused how many _sits_ he could take before begging for mercy. Knowing him, not much, that was for sure.

She smiled darkly, and Shippo and Kirara flinched, their fluffy tails bushing up as if they were electrified. "She's really scary when she's mad," Shippo yelped. Kagome sent him a sizzling hot glare, and his tail fluffed up even poofier.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl who was hugging his knees. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin missed you so much!' the little girl yelled. "Please, my lord, stay for dinner! Rin made it tonight!"

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied. "Just don't expect me to eat it."

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Kaede, and Sesshomaru all sat in the tiny hut, way over-cramped. Rin cheerfully served rabbit stew, rice, and pickled radishes. Everyone ate except for Kagome and, of course, Sesshomaru.

The Western Lord knew that the strange miko that traveled with his half-brother was deeply upset about something, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

But he was watching her face when the flap to the little hut opened, and it told him all about the situation when his half-breed half-brother and the undead miko stepped in.

* * *

**Yeah! Gettin' some climax in here, eh? Bwahaha.**


	11. Backstabbing Besties

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, blurring her vision. "What's going on, Inuyasha?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm marrying Kikyo."

"Inuyasha!" gasped Sango. Miroku looked shocked. "Is that you, Lady Kikyo?"

"Yes," replied Kikyo. "I became a half-demon not long ago."

"But how- "

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I- I gave up my future, my life, for you, and you go around and stab me in the back?"

"Kagome..."

She looked up, fury in her dripping eyes. "I hate you! You- you traitor! What about us, Inuyasha? What happened to _our_ life together? Open your eyes, Inuyasha! If Kikyo's a half-demon, then how does she have purification powers?"

"I am a half-demon in name and blood only," Kikyo purred, red eyes glinting with triumph. "I only have the powers of a demon, not the soul."

"You soul is plenty demonlike!" yelled Kagome. "How dare you take Inuyasha from me?"

"I didn't take him," Kikyo sniffed. "I invited him, and he accepted. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

He nodded, eyes on the floor, but arms around Kikyo. "Do you- do you bless our marriage, Kaede?" he asked.

All eyes turned to Kaede. The old miko turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha, Kikyo, I'm afraid I can't. You proposed to Kagome first, and it is not right to- "

"I take back my acceptance," Kagome said coldly, ice encasing her heart and spreading throughout her veins. "I said yes then, but I revoke it. Inuyasha, you're free to marry Kikyo. Do as you wish. I don't care anymore..."

"Kagome...!"

She ignored their calls and rushed outside.


	12. Almost Pleasant

Sesshomaru watched as the wench rushed outside. She put up a very cold exterior, but he could smell her anguish, fury, and sorrow inside.

"Rin is going to find Miss Kagome," Rin blurted, and rushed outside. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and watched as his ward went after Inuyasha's companion.

* * *

The air was thick with tension. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo had also gone off in search of Kagome, so it was just Sesshomaru, Kaede, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable as he kept hold of Kikyo's pale hand. His eyes were distraught over Kagome's reaction. He had been prepared for something like this, but not something of this scale.

* * *

As the night went on and no one returned, Sesshomaru rose and walked outside. "Where you going, Sesshomaru?" yelled Inuyasha half-heartedly.

"To find Rin," was the curt reply.

* * *

Sesshomaru could follow the scent trail of Kagome very easily, as her emotions were overflowing and slathering the air with the faintly sweet scent of the young miko. It smelled like a blend of pink roses, lemon peel, and violets. It was almost...pleasant?

Sesshomaru frowned. Was he becoming soft like his father and half-brother? No! He would never weaken! He had absolutely no intention of taking a mate that didn't have the purest youkai blood.

Wait a moment.

What had put the idea of _mating_ in his head?

The Western Lord shook his head. He had been in human company far too long. He would leave as soon as possible, after speaking with Rin.

* * *

**Ooh, Fluffy-Wuffy, you are SO sweet! I myself am a BankXKag fan. Bankotsu is the hottest, LOL! Review, okay?**


	13. Conflicts

**You'll know when Sesshomaru's beast is talking because he'll be like (), and Sesshomaru will just be like _this_. **Kagome huddled up against the well. Tears threatened to spill over her lashes, and after fighting them for a while, she gave up. Screwing her eyes shut, Kagome just let it all go and let loose of all her emotions. Yells of anger mingled with sniffling sobs.

Inuyasha.

She loved him so much it had hurt when she had been separated from him for years, and now, when she just got back, Inuyasha would stab her in the back? He had promised to love her, to marry her.

He had promised.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the trees when he saw the well and smelled the young miko.

That scent again.

His beast growled. (_Go and amend for the half-breed's mistakes.)_

_Why should I? _retorted Sesshomaru. _This Sesshomaru does not take responsibility for Inuyasha's actions.  
_

_(I am you, Sesshomaru. I am your truest desires, and you want to help the miko.)_

_Silence! I will not stoop to the level of helping a human._

_(And what of Rin?)_

_She is an exception. Now be gone!_

Sesshomaru shook his head, frowning. His beast could be so irritating.

* * *

**You have some conflicting emotions, my fluffy friend! LOL So remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!**


	14. Frankly, She Stinks

Kagome sobbed as she hadn't for a long time. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha! He's so insensitive and rude and..._ She broke out in fresh wails. _I wish I could hate him but I can't! he just backstabbed me after he promised to live with me and me only..._

A cold, detached part of her mind analyzed the new info. _Didn't I tell you, Kagome, that I half expected this to happen all along? You knew, you always knew, that Inuyasha favored Kikyo over you. You always feared that he would leave you forever for a walking, talking sandbag. After all, hasn't he always referred to you as nothing more than a jewel detector?_

Kagome cried out in fury. _"I believed in you, Inuyasha!" _she screamed. "And you _betrayed_ me!"

"Cease your weeping," said an emotionless voice. "It is hard on this Sesshomaru's ears."

Kagome stopped mid-sniffle and looked up, not believing her ears. "Sess-Sesshomaru- "

"Where is Rin?"

It was a needless question, as Sesshomaru could easily scent Rin, but it distracted Kagome from her tears. "You mean she's not in the hut?"

"She has gone looking for you."

"Oh."

Awk-ward Si-lence ensued.

Kagome coughed. She stood up and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

As Sesshomaru walked away, his beast assaulted him furiously. **(Fool!)** it roared. **(Are you blind and deaf as well? The human wench needed comfort!)**

_**That is none of my** **concern,**_retorted Sesshomaru. _**I tire of your voice. Leave me be. I have no interest in the girl. Frankly, she stinks.**_

Unfortunately, he had said the last part out loud.

* * *

**Lol, I luv Fluffu-Wuffy's beastie, neh? Review, okay? I luv it when u guys heap review upon review on me!**


	15. What the Heck!

Kagome was shocked right out of her sorrow.

"Alright, what is it with inu youkai? Always commenting about my smell! I'll have you know that my hygiene is much better than most in this feudal era! Even better than you, I bet! I seriously doubt that you, although a lord, have shampoo and sakura-scented body wash!"

He waited patiently for her tirade to fade. **(Good,) **said his beast. **(Now comfort her. Pull her against your chest.) **Disgusted, Sesshomaru shook it off, but his beast was stubborn. His body caught between the two wills, his fingers jerked in a motion to grab her arm.

His beast was alarmed when she shrank back. **(Oh dear,) **it said sadly. **(Mate doesn't trust us.) **

**_Mate?! MATE?! What got you thinking of that?!_**Sesshomaru protested.

**(Aw, don't be a poo,) **his beast teased. **(You _liiiiike_ her!)**

_**Quit this foolishness!**_

Kagome stared the taiyoukai lord, perplexed. He looked almost as if he was arguing with himself. "Um...hello?" she said, and Sesshomaru jerked toward her. His lips rose in a smile, and then crashed down into a frown.

_What the heck?_


	16. Inner Beast

His beast tried to cajole him into apologizing, and Sesshomaru scowled. _I will do no such thing!_ His beast pouted. **_(Come on, Maru-chan.) _**_Stop at once!_ he thundered, and turned away._  
_

Kagome snickered quietly, and Sesshomaru whipped around to glare at her. His eyes were tinted red. She gasped. And as she watched, he began to grow, like he had during their fight in the netherworld.

Heart in her throat, she held back a scream as his beast emerged, a huge silver dog. But when he picked her up gently in his jaws, Kagome _did_ scream.

* * *

**I changed this chapter because Sesshy was hugely OOC, and now the summary is completely different! Yay!**


	17. Tonguez

**For those of you who can't make any sense of this chapter, it's because I changed the last one. Sorry about that. But I just didn't feel fluffy with it so...yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience. So you better go look at it now!**

* * *

"Um, Sesshomaru, could you put me down?" Kagome shouted. "Please!"

He didn't seem to hear her. Maybe his true form couldn't understand human speech. Kagome decided to make herself a little clearer.

She pounded on one of his fangs with her fists and then got a very sneaky idea. Snickering quietly, she reached out with her fingers and slowly ran them over the roof of his mouth, a method otherwise known as _tickling_.

Sesshomaru was soaring over a forest when he got the queerest feeling in his mouth. Thinking it was just the miko's reiki, he simply clamped his mouth shut even tighter. A yelp from the wench made his mouth vibrate, and then he realized what she was doing.

_Wily miko... Two can play this game,_ he decided. Finding the girl with his tongue, he licked her, pressing her against the roof of his mouth.

Kagome cried out when Sesshomaru's sandpaper-y tongue pinned her to the ceiling of his mouth. He began to move it back and forth, rubbing her front against the light pink flesh. "H-hey! Stop! Stop!" When his movements didn't stop, Kagome started wiggling. Closing her eyes, she brought forth a small amount of reiki and burned it into his tongue.

The tongue released her abruptly, and she landed on her butt, nearly impaling herself on one of his fangs. Kagome shivered. She didn't want to go through _that _again. She decided to stay put until they landed.

Then, the bird would flee the cage.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY for the ssllllllllllllllllooooooooooowwwwwwwww update, but I'm juggling like 5-6 stories on my hands here! I couldn't decide what I wanted for this chapter, so gomen! *sorry in Japanese***


	18. Only the Truth

"What the heck were you thinking?" Kagome shouted. "You just kidnapped me out of nowhere! Where _are_ we?"

"Cease your shouting, miko," said Sesshomaru flatly. "You were in need of...distraction, so this one decided to grant it."

She opened her mouth to say more, but saw he was right. "Maybe so, but Inuyasha will be furio..." She cut off abruptly and her eyes watered up with tears, remembering his betrayal.

Sesshomaru released an inner sigh when he saw the miko crying, _again_. His half-breed brother was truly a shame to the name of the ruling family of the West. "He is not worthy of your thoughts," he said emotionlessly.

**Too right_,_**his beast agreed. **What was the bastard thinking? He let this wench go for that undead clay-**

_Silence._

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the distraught miko. She was staring at him in disbelief, and he said, irked, "What?"

"Did you...did you just try to comfort me?" Kagome asked wonderingly.

He frowned. "No. Your tears were aggravating this Sesshomaru, so he decided to put an end to it."

"Figures you only think of yourself," she muttered crossly and stalked away to sit against the trunk of a tree. "But he did stop me from crying," she mused quietly to herself.

On the other side of the clearing, Sesshoamru struggled to keep hold of himself.

**Why did you say that?!** fumed his beast, growling.

_It is only the truth._

**Ah-ah-ah, no lying to each other!**

_IT IS ONLY THE TRUTH. PERIOD._


	19. Come With Me

Kagome was lost. _Should I go back? Can I stand their faces, so sympathetic, so pitying?_ She shook her head. _I can't. I really can't._

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon looked up. "Hn."

"Could you take me back to the village please? Well, not _the_ village, but there's a well, an old one, near it, and I was wondering if you could- ?"

"Very well." Sesshomaru gave his consent although his beast was panicking.

**No! You can't! She's ours!**

_She is not. She is Inuyasha's wench._

**The bastard threw her away,** snarled the feral being. **We comforted her. She belongs to us!**

_If she does not wish to stay with this Sesshomaru_, he snapped irritably, _I will not force her._

**Noooo!** howled the beast. **You can't! Don't you dare, Sesshomaru! Don't you dare take her back!**

_Watch me_, he growled, and got up.

"We shall go now, miko."

"Oh, okay! So, um..." Kagome trailed off when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and the whites became a brilliant red.

"**No,**" rasped the red-eyed Sesshomaru. "**You will not go.**"

"W-what? S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome backed away slowly, eyes stretched wide. "Are you okay in there?"

The inu taiyoukai growled and lunged forward. She shrieked but all he did was grab her arm. She stared into his strange eyes, noting the change in his voice. "Um, Sesshomaru...?"

"**Come...with me..."** he looked like he was struggling to keep control, and Kagome watched with apprehension.

Before the logical part of Sesshomaru could take back control, his beast took on his true form, still clenching the girl in a now-huge paw, and took off.


	20. Face-Palm

**Awrighty, peoples! I was thinking of putting this story on hiatus, but a couple of PMs set me straight! I will be slowing down updates on my other stories and ramping up the pace on this one till I finish this story! Am I awsum or not? BUT! There's a condition! Promise to read Caged Miko by yours truly! Follow it if you wish, but read the first 5 chapters first, they're not that long, okay?**

**Sweet! Now read Cherry Blossoms Against a White Sky Chapter 20! You guys deserve it!**

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. Again? So soon? Sesshomaru, let me go!" Kagome pounded her fists on her captor's paw pads. Avoiding the gigantic claws, she tucked herself deeper into his fur, enjoying the fluffiness. Maybe since he hated humans so much, the close contact would repulse him.

No go.

Lord Fluffy's entire body _vibrated_, as if he were a gigantic massage chair or something- no, a ginormous massage blanket. Kagome realized he was probably growling and her eyes widened. _  
_

"Um, sorry, Sesshomaru, but seeing as how you kidnapped me and all, I have a right to enjoy your fluffiness!" she said firmly, and snuggled deeper into his fur.

Sesshomaru was perplexed. He was clenching his paw, trying to drop the strange human, but in his true form, his beast was in charge, and he had no control over his body whatsoever.

_Return control to this Sesshomaru_, he thought.

His beast scoffed. **Heh, yeah right. You'd drop the miko.**

_And how is that your concern?_

**She's gonna be our mate_,_**it replied confidently.

Sesshomaru tensed. _No._

**Yeeeees_,_**said his beast in a sing-song voice. **You be a good boy and agree to the mating, or I'll never give you back control!**

The demon lord slammed against his mental cage. _Cease this foolishness!_

**Make me**, his beast retorted fiendishly, and promptly turned his mental back on his master. Sesshomaru growled, but he couldn't gain control again for some reason.

_You will pay for this when I am back in charge_, he said tersely. His beast began humming a tune, still ignoring Sesshomaru. The latter groaned and did a mental face-palm.


	21. Happy

Kagome's eyebrow started twitching the moment Sesshomaru started humming.

_What the heck?_ she thought, eyes huge. _Why is HE of all people humming? _She blinked nervously. "Oh no, please don't let this be one of those situations where the killer is a cold-hearted guy who only smiles or laughs before he kills someone!"

Sesshomaru's beast heard this and was irritated. **I wish mate would trust us more. We would never harm her!**

Seething, Sesshomaru threw his hands up in the air in a show of emotion he saved only for his conversations with his beast.

_If you would care to give this Sesshomaru back proper control, I vow to rip her limbs from her body!_

**That's exactly why I'm not giving you control, **his beast said snidely, and turned to the task of comforting the miko.

Kagome yelped when his paw loosened. She thought he was going to toss her away. "No no no no no! Don't let go!" she shouted. She clung desperately to a claw, then blinked astonishedly when she realized she couldn't feel the wind. The paw was tight enough around her that the gales of wind wouldn't blow her off, but spaced out enough to let her see the view. "Wow," she breathed. She peeked over the edge of the fluffy white fur and gasped. The treetops were far, far below her. Without meaning to, she relaxed.

The beast purred when he felt her loosen up. **See? Much better than letting her fall to her death,** he said smugly.

Sesshomaru growled. _Kill her or your life is forfeit._

**What was that? **said his beast innocently. **I'm sorry, I THOUGHT I had heard you say that you were going to kill me. Pardon this gentleman. I KNOW you didn't say that 'cause if you kill me, not that you COULD, but let's just say so for the sake of this conversation, it would destroy you too. So that's why I'm ABSOLUTELY sure you did NOT just say my life was forfeit.**

Sesshomaru bit back a howl of fury. he turned his back on his infuriating counterpart and proceeded to sulk.

Meanwhile, Kagome was enjoying the ride. "Hm, maybe he's not so bad after all," she wondered out loud. A rumbled spread throughout the paw, ticking her, well, BUTT, making her giggle. "Um, why am I suddenly thinking that some weird person has taken over Sesshomaru's body?"

The dog positively chuckled, and Kagome had to laugh too. Sighing, she got down on her stomach and propped her chin in her hands, gazing into the sky.

_Inuyasha...Are you happy?_


End file.
